Human EGF is a polypeptide of 53 amino acids with a molecular weight of approximately 6,000 daltons. The amino acid sequence is known. The known hEGF1-53 has a variety of biological/pharmacological effects including stimulation of RNA, DNA and protein synthesis; stimulation of cell growth, and inhibition of gastric acid secretion. EGF has been found to be homologous with another polypeptide hormone urogastrone. The literature occasionally identifies this peptide as EGF-urogastrone, an abstract of which, Abstract 3492, The Merck Index, 11th Ed., 552 (1989) is incorporated herewith by reference.
Patents relating to EGF, urogastrone and fragments thereof described as EGF1-47, EGF1-48 and EGF1-51 include those of Gregory et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,497; 4,032,633; 4,035,485; and 4,820,690, and the patent of Camble et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,824.